


on a faraway island

by irritable



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, maya: im lesbian, riley: i thought u were american, well not rly cos there are vibes.. in fact vibez with a Z.. and they r both aware of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritable/pseuds/irritable
Summary: "Trust me?"Riley scoffs, squeezes their hands, and waits for Maya to lead the way.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	on a faraway island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/gifts).



> hi ace:)
> 
> opened the first love song on my spotify and cut n paste a lyric  
> warm - dre'es ft. mia

It’s a cold Saturday evening, and Maya spends it buried under a dogpile of her friends on the Matthews’ living room couch. Soon, the Black Friday long weekend will be over, and school will start again. Nobody wants to leave, so they let the Netflix queue run until Topanga starts shooting them pointed side-eyes. Eventually, everybody trickles out, and they're ushered to bed. 

Riley's lying next to her, their shoulders pressed together. She's dressed in a soft pink and is hot as a furnace, as usual. Maya nudges cold toes into Riley's ankle, which is snug in a pair of fuzzy socks. Maya has a matching pair somewhere, probably kicked under Riley’s bed by accident.

Neither of them can sleep. Maya can feel Riley fidgeting and readjusting the thick duvet draped over them. Maya rolls onto her elbows and grabs Riley’s nervous hand, tangling their fingers together. Riley stills, turns, instinctively gives Maya a blinding smile. 

Grinning, Maya leans in a little closer, nearly nose-to-nose, and whispers: "Trust me?" 

Riley scoffs, squeezes their hands, and waits for Maya to lead the way. 

They end up on the roof, nursing twin glasses of OJ and bundled in puffy jackets over their pyjamas. Maya’s got her socks on, fished out earlier from beneath Riley’s furniture.

It hasn’t started snowing yet, and Riley doesn’t seem to have any qualms with making herself right at home on the bench. Maya is a bit more sceptical about it. Sure, she has flannel bottoms on, but they’re the ratty pair with the hole in the back of her thigh, and she would rather not have her bare skin come in contact with cold, rusty metal.

But she has little choice in the matter; Riley reaches out and yanks her down. 

Maya huffs and kicks her slippers off, tucking her legs in. "So...” She bites on a lip and wonders how to broach the subject delicately. Then, she remembers she doesn’t particularly care about being delicate and asks point-blank: “You and Lucas?" 

Riley twists her lips to the side, thinking for a moment, and then shakes her head. 

Maya squints at her for a few seconds. Shrugs. "Okay." 

"Okay," Riley murmurs back. She puts her half-empty glass on the floor and scoots closer down the bench so Maya can burrow into Riley's side, her nose bumping against Riley’s neck. 

They stare out to the skyline, breaths coming out in visible puffs. 

After a moment, Riley shifts, bumps her chin against Maya’s forehead, and sighs. There’s a note of nervousness to it. 

Maya pulls back a bit to look at her. For once, she can’t seem to figure out what Riley wants to ask. Still, she gives her an encouraging look and waits patiently.

Riley sighs again. "What about you?”

Maya almost laughs. Thinking hard, she sticks a hand under her own jacket and smoothes down the rumpled fabric of her shirt over her ribs. She had decided over the summer that she was over boys and most definitely over Lucas. She hadn’t yet told Riley because she was sure Riley had some inkling and, anyway, it hardly matters. Riley’s love for her is unquestionable, and Maya had not worried for a second. 

A tug on her sleeve. “ _ Maya _ .”

She blinks. “What?”

“Lucas?”

"Oh.” Maya tries not to giggle. “God, no." 

Riley frowns at her tone, but accepts the answer with an uncertain: "Well, okay.”

“Okay,” she says, patting Riley’s leg, and the subject is dropped.

Riley abruptly combs a hand through Maya’s hair and begins to hum Christmas tunes as she works the knots out. It must be at least half-past ten already, and here Riley is, wide awake. Maya’s proud, honestly. 

Maya drapes her legs over Riley's lap, and her eyes drift back to the city. For a long while, they sit there, tangled up together, lost in thought. 

When Riley runs out of hair to fix, she ends up fiddling with a zipper instead. 

"Do you wanna go back?" Maya asks once she notices Riley’s increasingly anxious peeks. 

"Nope," she says, popping the p. Riley waits for a beat before inhaling sharply and smiling. It’s a little wobbly, and Maya starts to feel suspicious. But Riley’s the one sidling closer now, and Maya can’t be expected to exercise higher brain function at this proximity, and then Riley’s whispering, "Trust me?"

And Maya snorts and tightens her arm around Riley's neck. "Whaddya think?"

The smile that splits across Riley’s face is the closest thing to coy that she has ever managed—it’s a look that makes Maya a little weak in the knees. Moving slowly, cautiously, Riley presses the heat of her palm to Maya's wind-kissed cheek and leans in. She hesitates when they’re an inch apart, her nose scrunching cutely when it brushes against Maya’s. In response, Maya’s head twitches, and she feels like she’s out of breath. Riley inhales sharply and bridges the gap. 

The kiss is sweet and innocent, and Riley spends half the time smiling. It’s a bit icky from the OJ, but Maya wouldn’t change anything about this for a trillion-hundred-thousand bucks. 

She tilts her chin up a little higher, fists balled in her lap. Her face feels warm and kinda tingly where Riley's fingers are pressed to her jaw. Maybe she’s melting. Is that even possible? Can humans melt? Maya had thought they were only capable of burning.

When they pull apart, Riley's eyes are closed, and she’s still smiling. 

Suddenly, after a beat, her eyes crack open and she starts to giggle. It’s high, joyous, and almost delirious, and it must be contagious because Maya laughs too. She grips onto Riley’s jacket and pulls her in, feeling the quake of Riley’s body against her own.

Finally, Riley putters out. “We should do that again. Maybe before we raid the fridge next time.” 

_ Next time!  _ Maya nods, pulling her face into something solemn, and says, “It’s a deal.” 

New York shines like the night sky, but Riley beams and Maya isn't looking at it. 

* * *

Maya has to help a half-asleep Riley down the stairs back to her room. She grips tightly enough onto Riley that she's kind of surprised Riley isn't squirming more than she is. After she shuts the door, she turns to find Riley wriggling under the sheets, and she follows suit.

They both go out like lights, still in their jackets, tongues sugary from the OJ. (Hopefully, Riley will remember to go back up for her glass or Topanga will notice.)

Riley's already out of bed when Maya wakes up. She painstakingly hauls herself up, fighting the urge to burrow back into the cocoon she had just abandoned. 

Riley's back in a second, leaning against the doorframe with a bowl of cereal in hand. 

"Maya?" 

"Mhm?" She crosses her legs and blinks the sleep out of her eyes. It’s her favourite kind of cereal. "For me?"

"Yeah," Riley replies, setting the bowl down on her desk. 

Maya sticks her feet into Riley's spare pair of bunny slippers and shuffles over. She reaches for Riley's hand and kisses the back of it. "Morning, honey," she mumbles into the knuckles.

"Morning, peaches," Riley replies immediately, face breaking into a smile. 

They don't talk much about the roof and Maya doesn't ask. She doesn’t need to. Her person is Riley and Riley's person is her; it’s as simple as that. 

* * *

They're on the subway after a Sunday of Netflix and cat napping in Riley's sunlit room. 

Riley seems to be singularly focused on tightening the straps of her bag, so Maya loops their arms together just in time for the train to pull into a station. Riley loses her balance, but with Maya as a personal handrail, she cuts her flailing time in half. She glances curiously at Maya, who just raises her eyebrows.

"Hey, are you my girlfriend?"

Maya shrugs. "Guess so."

"Huh." 

Riley lets go of Maya to hold the actual handrail instead. She's buzzing with an endearing excitement, the sort that makes her bouncy. She glances at Maya. At the doors. At Maya again. 

“Yes, honey, what is it?” Maya asks, patient as a saint. 

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" 

Maya shrugs again. 

“ _ Maya _ .”

She smiles, tips onto her toes, and gives Riley her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> ya i think this was supposed to be some 10k fic cos i had a few unfinished notes abt this but im lazy i don't want to write, this was done like in 2017 or sumn, i think i had this rough idea of when this was going to be set in canon but i went thru and fucked w some details cos i do not remember a single thing abt this show lol 
> 
> hehe ty drop a comment:)


End file.
